James Potter and the Heirs, Part II
by Neo1
Summary: James and Sirius get in a spot of trouble


Disclaimer - I've seen this one used a number of times, short 'n' simple. 'If you've heard of it, it ain't mine!'  
  
'I can't believe we lost, we were kicking them!' moaned Sirius Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs had left a few minutes after the Snitch had been caught. They were now back in Sirius's flat discussing the match over some beer. 'It's all Taylor's fault! It took him ages to spot the Snitch!' said Remus 'Who's that student at Hogwarts, Gryffindor Seeker' asked Peter 'Weasley, er..,' said James, trying to remember his first name, 'Charlie! Charlie Weasley!' 'Yeah, that's 'im. He set to be England's new superstar!' said Peter 'That is of course, if he doesn't follow in the footsteps of a certain other Gryffindor Seeker,' said Sirius, starring at James. 'Yeah, I mean you spotted the Snitch before anyone else.' Remus pointed out. 'I know, but the Ministry needs me!' James said in a fake macho-man voice. 'Oh well, I may have failed to persuade you,' said Sirius, 'but there's still Harry!' 'Ha!' James laughed. 'Oh damn!' said Peter, 'I've gotta go, some pressing business to attend to.' 'I better be going too,' said Remus. 'See ya!' said James and Sirius together. James watched Peter and Remus apparate and then looked towards the clock, 'I've gotta get back to Lily.' 'I'll see ya around,' said Sirius, 'oh and James, I heard about your grandfather - I'm sorry.' 'Thanks, see you later.' Said James and he apparated.   
  
James walked into his living room to see Lily trying to teach Harry to say 'mum'. Lily looked up at James. 'Hi honey, who won?' she asked 'France' replied James 'Oh, that's a shame' she said trying to sound interested, 'as long as you had fun' 'How's Harry?' 'He's fine, here you have a go' she said, moving over on the couch to let James sit down 'Can you say "Dad"?' said James in his cutest voice possible. Harry lifted his arm and poked his father on the nose. 'Nose, can you say that,' said Lily. Just then an owl fluttered through the open window, dropped a letter on the table and rested on the end of the couch. James reached over, and looked at the letter. He scanned the letter to see whom it's from. 'It's from Dumbledore,' he informed Lily. 'I'll go get some water for the owl' she said and left the room. James read the letter:  
  
To James  
  
I would like you to meet me at Hogwarts tomorrow (Monday) at 6.00pm I have some very important news. Owl me back if this is OK  
  
From Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. Sorry to here about John  
  
Lily walked in with a dish full of water and settled it down on the table. The owl immediately jumped to the table and began drinking. 'What does he want?' asked Lily. 'He wants to meet me after work tomorrow, we don't have any plans do we?' 'No,' answered Lily. 'I'll owl him back then,' James said He took a quill from and some ink from the table and began to write on the back of the letter.  
  
Albus  
  
I'll see you after work at 6.  
  
James  
  
He gave the owl the letter and it flew out the window.  
'Now where were we?' said Lily and they both turned there attention back to Harry.  
  
*  
  
Work passed uneventful, with the occasional person offering their commiseration about John Potter towards James. The Quidditch match had taken his mind of his grandfather and he was beginning to over it. As soon as he left work he apparated to Hogshead and took the carriage that Dumbledore had arranged to take him to Hogwarts. When he arrived at the gates he looked up at the castle and its many turrets. Memories flooded into his head, mostly of him, Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot. He never forgot the times they ventured round the castle grounds and he remembered the Marauder's Map. He wondered were it was. It was a shame they had lost it, he had wanted to pass it on to Harry. He walked straight to the statue that led to Dumbledore's office. He then remembered he didn't know the password so he headed towards McGonagall's office. He knocked on the door. 'Enter,' came a voice from inside. James opened the door 'Hello, Minerva,' said James Minerva, who was kneeling down behind her desk, wondered who it was as none of the pupils called her by her first name, and she didn't recognize the voice as one of the staff. She peered over her desk and saw one of the most troublesome pupils she had ever had to deal with, but one of the best pupils. 'In my office once again James, I hope Filch didn't bring you this time,' she joked. 'Er.. no, Dumbledore actually. Could I have his password?' James asked. 'Of course - "Sugar Quill",' she replied, 'I trust you know the way' 'Many a time have I walked up those spiral stairs' James left and returned to the gargoyle statue that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He muttered the password and walked up the spiral stairs. He knocked on the door and entered when Dumbledore beckoned him in. He looked around the circular room, at the fascinating objects in the cabinets and at the pictures of previous Hogwarts heads. 'Have a seat James,' offered Dumbledore. James sat down and Dumbledore continued, 'As you know, these are grave times and it is very difficult to lay trust to somebody. I have called together some of the people I know I can trust. I would like them to keep an eye on the Death Eaters. The reason have not gone to the Ministry is because I fell there is too much corruption in their departments. Double agents working for Voldemort, people under the Imperius curse. As you may have realised I am asking you to help me. I understand fully if you decline, this will be a great risk to you.' James thought about this then remembered John, 'I agree, I will help.' 'You are a brave man James and I will do all in my power to protect you.' 'Who else will help me?' 'Sirius Black, Remus Lupin…' 'Good, nice to have some friends to help me' James interrupted. Dumbledore continued. 'Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg…' James interrupted once again, 'Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, a few years ahead of me at Hogwarts, if I'm not mistaken' 'There are a number of Ministry workers who have chosen to feed me information and I also have a someone spying on Voldemort,' Dumbledore said. 'Who?' asked James 'Severus Snape'. 'WHAT!' James cried out, 'him!' 'Yes, I have recently cleared his name as a Death Eater and now he has offered to work as a spy.' 'Fine, but Sirius won't be to happy,' said James, 'have you talked to him?' 'No not yet, Remus and Sirius are the only two I have not informed,' Dumbledore told James, 'I have a job for you, but I shall owl you once I have spoken to Remus and Sirius.' 'Goodbye,' James left the office and exited Hogwarts and returned home.  
  
*  
  
Lily took the news how James expected her to; she was worried for his safety. He told that Dumbledore offered his protection and that was enough to please any witch or wizard. A day later James received an owl from Dumbledore informing him that both Remus and Sirius had agreed to help and that he must meet them in The Three Broomsticks the next day and come prepared for battle.   
  
Before leaving James took his wand invisibility cloak. When he arrived in Hogsmeade he headed straight to the pub. On his way he met Remus and they entered together. When they entered they looked around for Sirius. 'Look, over there,' said Remus. James looked over to where he was pointing and saw Sirius sitting down with two people he briefly remembered. Sirius saw them and waved them over. Sirius introduced them, 'James and Remus meet Arabella and Mundungus, and Arabella and Mundungus meet James and Remus.' 'Pleasure to meet you,' James said as he shook their hands. Arabella was a short lady, with brown hair and brown eyes to match. Mundungus was a medium size man with dark skin, black hair, beard and moustache and brown eyes. 'As you know,' Abarella started, 'we have been called together to keep an eye on the Death Eaters. Severus Snape has given us information that the Death Eater Lucius Malfroy and others have captured two muggle teenagers and plan to torture them tonight. It is our job to stop them.' 'Where are they?' asked Sirius. 'About a mile west of here, in an abandoned warehouse, we'll apparate,' explained Abarella, 'We need to leave soon, did anyone manage to bring any items that may be of use?' 'Will an Invisibility Cloak do?' James replied. 'Excellent! Well done,' Mundungus said, 'lets go'  
They apparated from their seats (people in The Three Broomsticks were use to this) to a dark woody area. 'Lumos,' they all muttered and the tips of their wands lit up. James could just about make out an outline of a small building. 'Over there,' he whispered to the others. They edged closer and Mundungus beckoned them to stop. 'Right then, here's the plan, he said, 'Remus and Sirius I would like you two to stay outside and perform an anti-apparation charm. James, you will enter the building with the cloak on and while Arabella and I distract them, you will free the prisoners, give them you cloak and lead them to the door. Once the charm is done, I would like either Remus or Sirius to take the prisoners back to town. Which one of you is better in a duel?' he pointed at Sirius and Remus. 'Sirius,' Remus said. 'Right,' Mundungus continued, 'Remus you take the prisoners back and Sirius come in and assist us. With James uncovered it will be 4 of us against them, clear? 'Yeah,' they all muttered. 'Oh yeah, shot to stun, we'll take the captured Death Eaters to the Ministry,' Mundungus told them, 'Lets go.' They slowly walked towards the locked door. Remus and Sirius broke off and started the charm while James slipped on the cloak and Arabella and Mundungus raised their wands towards the door. They muttered something under their breath and the door flew off its hinges and crashed to the ground. Inside stood 6 Death Eaters. Two muggles were tied to chairs and the Death Eater James recognized as Lucius Malfroy had his wand raised ready to perform a charm on them. The other Death Eaters were shocked to see the door blown door down and two wizards standing there, but Malfroy remained calm. 'Ah, gate crashers, shoot to stun, Lord Voldemort may find them of use.' With that he shoot a red bolt from his wand towards Arabella who sidestepped to avoid it. A fight broke out and red bolts were fired across the room. James silently walked past the fight (keeping his distance) and spoke to the muggles. 'I'm here to help' 'W-who's there?' said one of them who looked mortally terrified. 'Ssh,' said James hoping no-one would notice the muggles speaking, 'I'm invisible, here' He pulled out his wand and burnt a hole in the ropes. He pulled the Muggles towards him and under the cloak. 'We're going to walk quietly and slowly to the door' They walked (with some difficulty as the Muggles seemed scared stiff0 past the battle (no one had been stun yet and through the space where the door once stood. He walked out of sight and slipped of the cloak. The Muggles looked at him and gave a small yelp. He took them round the building to where Remus and Sirius had just finished the charm. 'Remus,' he said catching his attention, 'here, take them back to Hogsmeade, the Ministry will sort them out. Here, take my cloak.' 'Thanks, good luck,' He beckoned the Muggles towards him but the stood stiff as a rock. 'He'll help you too,' James said and pushed them towards him. Remus put the invisibility cloak over them and headed off into the forest. James and Sirius headed back inside. One of the Death Eaters was lying stiff on the floor stunned. Arabella and Mundungus were both standing. 'Hi,' James muttered as he fired a bolt toward Malfroy who ducked to avoid it and returned fire. He sidestepped it and fired a bolt towards Malfroy once again. The bolt narrowly missed him and he fired back, but not at James at Mundungus who already had a bolt heading towards him. He sidestepped to dodge the first once but that put him right in the path of the second one, which hit him in the stomach. He dropped to the fall stunned. James felt anger surge through him, but it seemed to give him more power. He fired back at the Death Eater and three bolts came from his wand. One missed totally, Malfroy had to dodge another and the final one hit the Death Eater who fell to the floor. All the shots seemed to be aiming at Arabella and she was taken down. James fired 8 bolt in quick succession. His aimed had decreased though and most of the bolts hit the roof and walls. One though did hit home and Lucius Malfroy and one Death Eater stood. James suddenly had a plan. 'Cover me,' he muttered and started to run and Malfroy. Being a Seeker he was agile and quick and manage to dodge the shots. He dived at Malfroy and pushed him to the floor. Malfory's wand slipped out of his hand when he hit the floor. James pulled out his wand, but Malfroy kicked it out his hand. James raised his fist and punched him round the face. He was about to hit him again when… 'Help!' Sirius yelled. James looked over his shoulder to see Sirius being held on the floor by the other Death Eater who had had his wand pointed at Sirius. 'Where's my wand? Where's my wand?' James thought, holding Lucius in one hand and feeling the floor for his wand with the other. 'Know you will die,' he heard the Death Eater say, 'Avada -'  
  
a/n A cliffhanger! Please please please read and review this.  



End file.
